A circular knitting needle generally includes two needle members joined by a flexible cable. When used in knitting, one or both needle members may be rotated or turned, applying torque to the flexible cable and eventually causing the flexible cable to twist or wind up. Twisting of the cable may make knitting more difficult, requiring one or both needles to be released from the user's hand(s) to allow the cable to be unwound or straightened.
While some knitting needles have been developed with a swivel joint, there is a need for a swivel joint that allows for a secure connection of the needle member to the cable while still allowing the cable to rotate relatively freely with respect to the needle member.